


Alex and Johnny Meet Denise

by Kayljay



Series: Club Babylon [1]
Category: Actor RPF, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-02-28
Updated: 2002-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Club Babylon 'Verse</p><p>This is a tiny part of a comment roleplay that I've written in fiction form. I hope at some point to post it in its entirety. In the meantime, I will post a 'standalone' tag for those that don't need the backstory to be enjoyed. The series will be marked as explict and not rated with the archive icons. Individual sections will be rated in the summary. Parts will be posted to fall into chronological order.</p><p>My thanks to jack4will (Johnny) and crimsonsenya (Denise/Dennis)for letting me use their parts of the story.</p><p>Story rating: Teen<br/>No archive warnings apply<br/>Type: M/M<br/>Tags: Slash, No Sex, Not Standalone</p><p>Alex and Johnny meet Club Babylon's new singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex and Johnny Meet Denise

Alex tended to forget Johnny was a celebrity at times. He knew Babylon's manager would make sure the undesirables were kept out, but he couldn't take the spotlight away from Johnny, couldn't stop the stares. It was a necessary evil of his career.

They found an empty seat at the bar and let Johnny take it, standing behind him. Smiling at his lover, Johnny drew him closer, letting him share the stool.

"Don't worry love; it's not as bad as it looks." he told him.

"Think they'd believe I was your bodyguard?" Alex smiled into his lover's eyes.

"They would. I have two. I told them to stay in the Caribbean and keep an eye on a business deal I'm arranging there."

"You don't have anyone here keeping an eye on the house for you?" Alex had no doubts that he could protect his lover better than any other bodyguard he might really have, but that confidence came from long years of protecting himself. "But you have an alarm system, right?" He racked his brain, trying to remember Johnny setting an alarm this evening.

"Yes, I have an alarm system and it's on right now," Johnny said with a tender smile, knowing why he didn't remember him setting it. "I'll show you how it works tonight."

"Okay. Sorry. I'm a little paranoid sometimes. So this business venture, let me guess; you're buying a distillery and making your own rum."

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. "No, love, I'm not. I'm thinking of starting a business that will help the people in Jamaica." he told him. "Though the distillery is a good idea too," he said.

Alex nodded. "I've been down there a few times myself. I've seen the conditions some of the people live under."

"Aye, that's why I want to start something down there to help them." Johnny said softly. "They are hard working people."

Denise ended his set and thanked the crowd. He walked towards the bar in a desperate need for a nice refreshing drink after singing in a thick smoke. When he spotted Johnny and Alex, he smiled. They were sharing a stool looking flushed and hmm, thoroughly fucked. Every now and then, Alex shot warning glances at the men around them daring to stare a little too long. He hovered close to Johnny and whispered in his ear.

_"Like a dangerous jungle cat guarding his own,"_ Denise thought, _and with a good cause._ Johnny was more than delectable in his painted-on leather pants. No wonder the man had the world eating out of his palm. Denise pushed through the circle of men determinedly. He ordered a Manhattan standing right next to the pair.

Alex turned to see who had jostled Johnny.

_'What the fucking hell?'_ he thought as his brain went into overdrive. _'Can't be Mulder, calm down. He's out somewhere playing house with Scully.'_

He picked up his drink and took a larger mouthful than the good rum deserved.

While the bartender mixed his drink, Denise watched them from the corner of his eye. He was a keen observer; it came with Dennis's profession. Something had spooked Alex. Just for a millisecond, the man had winced and his eyes had dilated in shock, but he had taken a swig from his drink and it was as if nothing had happened. Now Denise was really curious. Alex seemed like a man nothing and nobody could startle.

Johnny watched his lover closely. He casually soothed him with a touch of his hand. He then looked at the person standing beside them. He blinked his eyes at first then nodded, realizing was a man in drag.

Alex didn't dare look over again, certain his paranoia was working overtime. He shivered and felt Johnny lean closer to him.

"You okay, angel?" he asked quietly, but his brain was spinning. _'Ignore him, he isn't there. Maybe I need to stop drinking. Right now,'_ he thought.

"I'm all right, lover. What about you? You look like you saw a ghost." Johnny asked him. His eyes showed concern.

_'You don't know the half of it,'_ he thought. Not to mention the dozen or so ghosts trailing in Mulder's wake. He smiled wanly, "Just thought I saw someone I knew."

"All right," Johnny said, wrapping his arm firmly around him.

Alex closed his eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't lie to Johnny if he could help it. "Not someone that I have any fond memories of."

"I can understand that love," Johnny said softly.

"Mmm . . . you two are more delicious than whipped cream and strawberries on a chocolate cake," Denise said, hoping that he wasn't being very rude by interrupting what looked like an intimate conversation.

Alex lifted his eyes slowly, fighting for composure. Even the voice was the same, but it didn't have Mulder's New England drawl.

"Thanks," he said, looking straight into the hazel eyes. Not Mulder. Mulder would have had him shoved up against the bar, using his fists on his body.

Johnny watched them both.

Now his unusual behavior had attracted Johnny's attention. If he was smart, he'd grab Johnny and make a run for it; claiming the need for sex in Johnny's big bed.

Alex looked at him, and it was as if a fierce wave had hit Denise at full force. Who was this man? Denise had an odd feeling that he had missed the memo, as he read the myriad of emotions flooding from Alex's green eyes straight to Denise's heart. Defiance, wistful sadness, weariness, passion, anger. Denise felt like crying, there was so much pain... What was behind those green eyes? And why did it affect Denise this way?

"Can I join you two? Drinking is never fun alone." Denise spoke as softly as he could, because Alex looked like he was about to bolt.

"I don't see why not," Johnny said.

_'Time for this to end,'_ Alex decided.

"I'm Alex, this is my partner, Johnny." He took a breath. He had just told someone for the first time exactly what Johnny was to him. Not that it wasn't obvious to anyone who had a brain in their head.  
Johnny squeezed his hand tightly at the introduction.

"I'm Dennis, but please, call me Denise." He said with an enigmatic smile. He caught Alex's eyes on purpose. Denise couldn't understand his sudden need to find out the reason behind the man's odd reaction, but he didn't want to let go.

Denise asked at young man next to them for a stool. "Would you let the poor artist get his break?" Then he pulled the chair as close as possible to Johnny and Alex without appearing too eager. He crossed his legs that were covered by a burgundy dress and smiled at the couple.

"You didn't dance. It is most impolite towards a singer who wishes nothing more than people to enjoy themselves," he said playfully and batted his glitter-covered lashes.

"You must be the singer the manager hired. Sorry for staring. You just look a lot like someone I know."

So this was the man Alex meant. Johnny smiled. "Pleased to meet you." he said.

"Really?" Denise laughed low and soft, still puzzled by Alex's earlier behavior. "You must mean my brother David. We look identical, except I'm prettier, of course."

Alex couldn't help it. He laughed holding Johnny a little tighter. It was completely and utterly absurd. "Your brother's name is David?"

Johnny smiled as he snuggled into him. "Wait a minute... would your last name be Duchovny?" he asked Denise.

"Yes, Duchovny is our family name. We found we were brothers five years ago."

Johnny nodded. "He's a good actor."

Alex was laughing. Maybe whatever had bothered him had passed, but still he seemed to pull Johnny a bit closer. Denise was very pleased to meet the man. He had been a fan of Johnny's for twenty years now.

"Oh, my beloved David is an actor and he lives in Beverly Hills with his sweetheart wife and their two kids. He's quite special, he loves pulling pranks on people."

"I met David one time at some charity event," Johnny said.

"You know his brother?" he asked Johnny.

"I do. We met at a West Hollywood party for the Make a Wish Foundation," he told him. "This was years ago." He smiled at his lover. "Now, love, no need to be jealous. I belong only to you."

"Me? Jealous? Even though I have every reason to be," Alex batted his eyelashes.

Johnny laughed and then drew his head down and gave him a kiss to remember. He then drew back and smirked. Alex wore a dazed look. Johnny looked at Denise and grinned. He knew he would pay for that when they got home.

Johnny wanted to play dirty? Alex reached down and gave the mark he had made last night a little stroke.  
Denise grinned back at Johnny and then watched intently at his glove-covered hands as Alex and Johnny cuddled. Oh, God, he was envious of carefree love! Denise wondered if he should leave, but he didn't want to, not quite yet. He was enjoying their company.

"He's also a director/screenwriter nowadays. He's very talented, brilliant, eccentric, and sometimes quite scary in his headstrong ways. If sets his mind to do something, nothing will stand on his way. Hmm . . . to be honest, I'm like that too," Denise smiled disarmingly at both men.

Johnny shivered lightly at Alex's touch as he shot his lover a look, his eyes slightly dark.

"Looks like the entertaining bug runs in your family too, Denise," Alex smiled, purposely keeping his eyes on Denise, pretending not to even notice the hungry look that was sent his way.

Johnny moved so he was sitting in Alex's lap. He smiled to himself as he shifted back. He then leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, holding his left hand.

"We heard you singing when we got here. You're very good."

"Thank you, sugar! I've taken both singing and dancing lessons ever since I was seven years old. David and I have other common quirks too. We both are a bit psychic." Denise chuckled to himself at the other men's antics. Maybe if Johnny and Alex got to know him better, they'd let him . . .oh, the possibilities.  
"He was quite a men's man back then, since he met his wife he's only been with her. They are a very happy couple. How about you? Have you ever been married?"

Johnny sighed softly, hesistating, then nodded. "I was a kid though. It only lasted about five months," he admitted.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Every break-up takes a bit of our hearts away," Denise said earnestly.

"We were young and thought we were in love. We're friends now," Johnny said.

"You've only been with gentlemen after that? Oh, just tell me to stop if I'm asking too much. I have never been married, so please, feel free to smack me on the head if I ever say I intend to."

Alex liked this guy. This is how Mulder would have been if his parents hadn't screwed with his childhood. He felt a little wave of sadness.

The weird thrilling feeling hadn't left the back Denise's mind. This was the first time they talked. Perhaps in time he would get to the bottom of it. Mmm . . .bottom . . . . There was such sorrow and pain in so many people that came to Babylon.

Johnny shook his head. "Alex is my second male lover and my last." he said softly.

Alex felt his heart stutter at the words. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this beautiful man wanted him.

"You are sweet and loving. You only deserve the best," Denise said, and touched the tip of Johnny's nose with his index finger, a usual gesture of his.

Alex stopped the growl that rose in his throat. This man was harmless and he certainly wasn't Mulder.  
He took a deep breath. _'Calm down. Johnny's a big boy and is used to being flirted with.'_

Johnny smiled at his lover as he turned his head and softly kissed him.

Denise winked at them both. As if he was ever going to want to drive wedges between people who were clearly completely infatuated with each other! No, Denise just flirted with everybody and loved all, because the world was a way too cold place without sweet loving.

"Are you going to do another set, Denise?" Alex asked. "I'll admit I was a little distracted earlier." He took another sip of rum.

"We would like to hear more," Johnny told Denise. "Alex still owes me dance," he said with a light laugh at his lover.

"I wasn't going to, but if you put it that way how can I refuse?" Before leaving the couple, he ran his satin-covered palm along Alex's jaw and blew a kiss at Johnny.

Denise walked up to the microphone and clapped his hands.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. I will sing one more song and it is dedicated to two very special people I have met tonight. Please, I ask you to clear the dance floor because my dear Johnny and Alex are going to dance and it will be a sight to behold." Denise nodded at the band.

Alex blushed and tipped his head to hide it as he curled his arms around Johnny's waist. For the hell of it he started to sing along with Denise quietly. Johnny wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, listening to his lover sing as they danced.

Denise sang and smiled wide as sun as Johnny and Alex circled the dance floor. There was love in the air.

Alex realized he would never forget the first time he danced with Johnny and looked up at Denise gratefully.

Johnny smiled at Denise as he sang, then looked up at Alex, his eyes full of love. He pulled himself closer.

Alex leaned his forehead against Johnny's, not thinking, just moving, inhaling his scent. He didn't even notice the music had stopped until he heard the clapping around them. With a grateful bow to Denise, he tried to ignore all the eyes on them.

Johnny tried to ignore them too, but overcame the shyness and looked up. "They must love the way you move," he said with a smile.

"I'm not the only one with the sway in my hips, Captain Jack."

Johnny threw his head back and laughed out loud with delight. "Well what do expect from this pirate?" he teased. "Ye know it's Captain Jack Sparrow in me luv," he said, perfectly in character.

"Maybe I should have asked Denise to sing 'Caribbean Queen' instead," he smiled.

Johnny laughed at that. "You would lover," he said and he waited for Alex to sit down. He sat in his lap again, squirming a bit knowing it would get a reaction.

"God, babe, is that a not so subtle hint you want to go home?"

Johnny smiled and shifted again. "Mmm.. what do you think my love?" he asked him with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Alex arched a brow. "Maybe I'm not ready to go home yet. Maybe we should go talk to Denise," he said innocently.

Johnny looked at him. "If you're sure lover . . . ." he could already feel how aroused Alex was.

Alex buried his nose in Johnny's hair. "I think I've finally met my match as far as teasing goes," he growled, nipping at Johnny's ear.

He moaned softly at the nip. "Gods, love . . . ." he murmured softly.

"Then let's get out of here before I have to cut you out of those pants. Are we going to be polite and say good-bye to Denise? I vote no, in case you're interested."

"Let's just go home love. Besides, I don't even know where he is right now," Johnny said, shivering with anticipation. He slid off his lover's lap and stood up.

Alex slipped his arm around him and they made their way to the door.

~~~


End file.
